


The Light you Get

by Sir_Nir_of_the_Blackwater



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nir_of_the_Blackwater/pseuds/Sir_Nir_of_the_Blackwater
Summary: Two people coming back from a very dark place learn they need light.





	The Light you Get

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, Armaan I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> before we start I want to say thank you to Nausi, Toni and Michi for all their help. This story wouldn't have been as readable and enjoyable without all of you thank you so much.
> 
> also a thank to everyone at the X-Plain community who I want to once again say how much I love.
> 
> and to everyone who might read this hope you'll enjoy...

_Saturday 13/1/18 17:55_ -  
  
There are few situations he hates more than this.  
  
Objectively, he had been in some bad situations in his life, the time he learned that his priesthood was a lie came to mind for one. But waiting for this date feels so awkward, so unlike him.  
  
Usually he is the king of self-confidence, but this is different. He has suffered through a lot and isn’t sure how many layers of masks he has on. And this is before taking her into consideration. She’s so many things for him, so many things for so many people. Some that he wants to ignore, some that he needs to ignore, none of them her fault.  
  
He sees her through the front window, walking towards the door. _She’s here_. Kurt’s tail flinches. If it wasn’t for Hank…  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
 _Friday 8/12/17 22:17 -_  
  
“Well, you're definitely overestimating your fortuitous triumph that is clear as day. Check.”  
  
This was their 4th round at Obstacle Chess. Usually Kurt could get a win or two by this point, but today, despite Hank going easy on him, he still can’t get anywhere.  
  
“Maybe if the course was made by me, we would be in different positions _Ja, Mein Freund_? Horse too C5.” Kurt jests half-heartedly.  
  
Hank sighs, “End Scenario,” and the room starts to empty out. “Okay Kurt, let’s talk.” “Talk about what? Come-on Hank, you know I was joking.” Kurt says while putting on his best simulation of his signature smile, “Or are we stopping since you just realize that I was going to win?”  
  
Ignoring that comment, Hank sits on the floor and says “We have been friends for your entire adult life. I know when something is holding you back so what is it?”  
  
 _Is it that obvious_ Kurt thinks and then says, “Henry I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.”  
  
Hank looks intensely at Kurt and solemnly says, “You know I miss him too...”  
  
Kurt lets out a small sigh, sits next to Hank and says “So I am that obvious.”   
  
“What you and Piotr did for him and Mariko was exactly what he would have wanted. You know that, right?”  
  
“Yes. Absolutely....” Kurt takes a deep breath and then just says it all. “It’s just that I’ve only just gotten back from the afterlife, I’m not even sure how much of me is here and how much is still there, then we lose Logan, and I’m just not sure if being here, if living - if I should have come back at all..” The silence is deafening for about three seconds before Kurt shouts “And Kitty, who last I’ve seen was barely solid enough to see, is now part of Scott’s team who are branded terrorists? I’m not sure I can handle the world like this!”  
  
They sit there for a minute before Hank puts his arm around Kurt and says, “Look, Kurt, I know that your relationship with Logan is one that only Ororo could fully understand, I’m not going to pretend like I know the extent that this is hurting you. But spending your nights in the Danger Room just training isn’t healthy.”   
  
Kurt slowly raises his head. “How did you know about that? I know that Rachel didn’t tell you.”   
  
“You know that I check the Dangers Room’s computer once a week. It’s not hard to start and see a pattern.” Hank laughs and continues, “Kurt did you even leave the school grounds for anything that is not official X-Men business?”  
  
Kurt thinks for a couple of seconds and says, “No... I haven’t”.  
  
“My friend, as Charlotte Bronte said, ‘You are no bird, and no net ensures you.’You’re one of our finest, shiniest beacons of light and putting yourself alone in the dark is hurting you as much as it does us. We have all missed you so much, but I think you need a illuminating source just as much.”  
  
“So where can I find that light, Hank?” Kurt asks.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
 _Saturday 13/1/18 18:00 -_ __  
  
As she’s crossing the road to get to the coffee shop the same thought that bothered her since this was set up starts again.  
  


_“Am I really in a place to try this?”_ _  
_  
It’s a simple question to a complex situation. And usually she was at ease with complexity, but this is different. She went through a lot and isn’t sure why she should make new ties when she’s cuts all her old ones. And Kurt, good old charming Kurt, who everyone loves, is just so much for her right now. Is this a sly jab at her? Hooking her up with a quasi-devil? Or maybe it’s because he might have lost his soul forever and that’s why people put them together?  
  
 _But all of those things are not his fault,she thinks_ Everything she knew about him lead confirmed him for one of those rare, genuinely good people.. She shouldn’t blame him for other people’s nonsense.  
  
 _Goddess_ , she is going through the door, _Why did I agree to this again?_   
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
 _Wednesday 20/12/17 10:42 -_  
  
“We need to this more than once every couple of months.”  
  
They are holding Extended Triangle Pose on Wand’s balcony like every other month. Wanda was just clearing her mind, or at least as much as she can when she does Yoga with Janet.  
  
 _Why did it always come down to this?_ Wanda pounders. _We were having a good quiet time. I don’t owe you more than I’m giving you._  
  
Wanda breathes deeply, “And let us end with a Mountain Pose.”  
  
“Today was shorter than usual.” Janet noted and after going out of pose continues “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
 _Yes. No. I’m just not in the mood for this!!!_ Wanda screams in her head.  
  
“Why would you think that Janet?” Wanda says while keeping her eyes closed and finishing her session.   
  
“Because I only see you every other month and it feels like you're trying to get rid of me quickly. Also, you won’t look me in the eyes!” Janet say to Wanda’s backside as she already enters from the balcony.  
  
Wanda turns slowly and looks Janet right in the eyes, “Janet you didn’t do anything wrong. I just have a lot on my plate recently.”  
  
It's not a total lie, she has been re-re-re-researching her history and family connections. Also, the magic community has been on the fritz lately, especially in the Witches and Ghosts category.  
  
After a couple of seconds Janet says, “Look Wanda we are not blind. You have been avoiding most if not all the Avengers ever since all that inverted stuff.” Janet sighs and continues, “Carol says you just vanished seconds after your fight together with The Wizard. Steve said you were ignoring his calls. And even Pietro say’s you’ve been unusually distant of late.” Another pause, “We _are_ here for you. We miss you. It feels like you just came back, and you’re gone again.”  
  
 _Does she really think I don’t know that? That it doesn’t kill me to not bring myself to open up to all of you?_ Wanda thinks, and then looks directly at Janet and says in a cold tone, “Janet, you must understand that if I choose to keep my distance from you it’s for a good reason. I still love you all and see the Avengers as my true family, but there are times when I need to keep away.” She then says, “Now please leave.”  
  
Janet looks at Wanda and the door and while walking out says, “Okay. I understand. But please keep in mind that we are here when you want us”.  
  
After the door closes Wanda sits down, looks up and thinks to herself, __I just can’t come back to them yet. Not after all I’ve been through and done....   
  
Twenty minutes later she gets a call she probably wouldn’t have answer before that talk.  
  


“Hello?”    
  
“Hello Wanda, it’s Henry....”   
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬   
  


_ Saturday 13/1/18 22:51 - _

  
“....and then I draw the sword out of her giant Robo-Rabbit and say ‘eh, what’s up Doc?’”  
  
Wanda laughs. They left the coffee shop and went to ice skate and enjoy NYC a bit. And for the first time in a while for both of them, they were having genuine fun.  
  
Later, when they’re both cold, tired, and out of breath they Bamf outside her door. “Well, thank you Kurt, for tonight. I really needed it.” Wanda says with that small smile.  
  
 _It’s surprising how happy I feel right now._ Wanda though. _It’s not that anything changed, and yet I feel rejuvenated. Like the burden I carry isn’t as heavy as it was before._  
  
“Me too _Schöne Seele_. Today was the most fun I had in a long time.” Kurt says with a huge grin. “I shall now say to you _Eine_ _Gute Nacht_ and hope we will do this again soon?”  
  
Wanda takes a deep breath, _How am I going to explain it to him without breaking his heart?_ She thought and said “Look Kurt tonight was beautiful, but I don’t want to get your hopes up. I’m not sure what I’m looking for and...”  
  
”Let me stop you here _Schöne_.” Kurt interrupts, “I’m also not sure about what I want right now. I just know that I enjoyed tonight and would love to do it again. We will figure out what that is along the way.”  
  
Wanda smiles and says, “Well thank you again _Liebling_ and good night.”  
  
“Good night” Kurt says.  
  
As he walks down the road Kurt takes some time to note. _The nocturnal  sounds are so beautiful tonight. And to think I was so uneasy before... I really did need something like this. And I feel like my old self. The way the world looks with just one new friendship is something indescribable. And she looked at me the same way He did. Seeing my whole self as one unique individual, accepting of everything including how I look as the best version of myself...._ _  
_ __  
“That actually gives me an idea.” Kurt says and after walking to the end of the street, he disappears in a Bamf of purple smoke.  



End file.
